This invention relates generally to the combination of a basketball and backboard unit and more particularly to a basketball goal and backboard unit which provides a means for absorbing the initial shock created by contacting the goal by a player while dunking a basketball and, also, for providing for a controlled restrained return of the goal to its original operative position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,420 issued Sept. 5, 1978 discloses an energy absorbing basketball/backboard unit which is hinged so as to pivot forwardly and downwardly as pressure is applied to it, as when a player dunks the basketball and also then slaps or hits or pulls the goal with his hands or arms. The goal is spring mounted from the rear of the backboard so as to resist the downward pressure and cause the goal to be returned to its original position as the spring returns to its original position. A restraining means is also mounted rearward of the backboard which comprises a shock absorber which is designed to partially reduce the impact return of the goal by acting against the return force of the springs.
While the above-identified patent does attempt to prevent the initial shock from damaging the goal and/or the backboard, it still does not totally control the return of the basket which snaps back at a fairly rapid rate even with the use of the terminal shock absorber and, thus, presents a considerable force against the backboard. Additionally, the firmness of the goal itself and the associated basketball rim is affected due to the particular structure of mounting and the use of the springs.
Further, there are no provisions for protection of the goal and/or backboard should the force be in excess of that accommodated by the springs, such as when a person hangs on the rim. Therefore, although it does provide some absorption of energy, it does not assure that the equipment cannot be destroyed.
Additionally, when the goal is depressed, there is a danger that the player may insert his hand between the goal and backboard, resulting in a serious injury upon the fast return of the goal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a basketball goal wherein the force occuring during a dunk shot or the like will force the goal to rotate downwardly relative to the backboard. A spring bias is provided against which this downward force is applied. After the pressure is removed, the goal is returned to its normal position on the backboard at a relatively slow controlled rate by means of a hydraulic retention system whereby any possible damage to the goal and/or backboard is substantially eliminated. Further, the structure includes means for preventing damage due to the application of continued stress which might be placed on the basket by a person hanging therefrom. This structure includes a breakaway mechanism which allows the entire goal to break away from the backboard and hinge downwardly and be suspended therefrom so as to prevent forces sufficient to destroy the backboard and/or the goal. Additionally, a shield is provided for preventing entry of a hand or the like between the goal and the backboard.